multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Speeding Up The Timeline
This seemed like the best place to make a request. Anyway, when TEOME is finished, I am planning a sequel, Lentaa Assault. The problem is, one plot element needs a lot of time to look realistic. So I was wondering if everyone was happy to speed the timeline up to, say 4,000,065? Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 60 years in the future... sorry, I've got fiction being written. I can't jump forward sixty years, now can I? Dolen would be a withered old man by then. Pinguinus impennis 13:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I suppose. Alright then, you mentioned I could write a time travel story instead... so how does time travel work? Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) There are several methods, but msot would be impossible for the Lentaa. When in doubt, use a wormhole! HolbenilordTalk 13:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Wormhole? That might just work... Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Do wormholes exert a gravitational pull? And if so how strong? Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) There could be a gravitational pull, especially if there were a planet or other cosmic object on the other side. Pinguinus impennis 13:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Anything unprotected past the event horizon will become a sub-atomic soup. And they have to have around a sun's mass or they evaporate in a moment. And you need around a planet's worth of negative matter to stabilise them or they collapse when you go through. Use a mass-adjustment system to bypass those problems. HolbenilordTalk 13:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) So I use the mass-adjustment thingy and stop all those problems. If I wrote in the plot element that took sixty years (which doesn't affect other fiction) and then had the Lentaa go through a wormhole by accident so the main story takes place in 4,000,002, would that be alright? Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The wormhole goes back to the moment it was created, so if it was created in .002 and then the Lentaa of .602 (assuming Obeidon survives that long) go back, you could do it. However, when you go back in time you create a parallel universe and enter that rather than going to your home universes. HolbenilordTalk 13:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) However, when you go back in time you create a parallel universe and enter that rather than going to your home universes. Huh? In English, please? Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) That was English. HolbenilordTalk 14:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) as in just travelling time changes it creating a different multiverse than the one you left and when you go back.Twinkyberries 14:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You know the Grandfather Paradox? The Multiverse theory was designed to remove any possibility of paradoxes. In this theory, you can go back and kill your grandfather, but you are not erased from time as instead of entering your own universe, you went into a new one and killed your grandfather there. HolbenilordTalk 14:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, but nothing noticeable will have changed? The Rennites will still be rebelling against the Daemons, Soulbane will still have betrayed Hectocapitus, etc? Yeah. Everything from before the travellers arrived will be the same. Only the things that the travellers changed and the consequences of those will be different. HolbenilordTalk 14:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) OK. I understand now. Toothless100 - Talk to me 14:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiousity, what were the 'other methods' not available to the Lentaa? Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC)